A database trigger typically comprises instructions that are executed in response to an event that has occurred on the database. A database trigger may, for example, be associated with a table maintained by a database management system and executed whenever an insert, update, or delete command is performed on the table. Triggers may be used for various purposes, such as validating data, maintaining relational integrity, and other functions. Conventional approaches to implementing database triggers may involve the database management system storing the trigger definitions and executing the triggers when an applicable event occurs.